Team Crafted Fanon Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Hello Butter Warriors! Before enjoying making up new stories for everybody's favorite Minecraft team, I ask that you follow these rules. Failure to follow the rules will lead into the punishments, stated with each rule. It won't be our my responsibility if you don't read the rules. Pages you can create 'Actual Team Crafted members' Since this whole Wiki is about the adventures of these specific people, we need them to be stated here. You may also create pages about former Team Crafted members, or friends of them. 'Anything related to fanon!' You can create any kind of fanon you want here, such as shows, movies, characters, anything you want! However, read bellow for the rules of creating a fanon. When making/editing a fanon 'Keep it appropriate' Team Crafted's videos may include a bit of mature language, but that doesn't mean you can make fanons over the top inappropriate. Avoid talking about sex, drug use, alcohol, etc. Failure to follow this rule:' first time = removal of content, and a warning second time = removal of content, and a block for one week third time = removal of content, and a block for one month fourth time = removal of content, and an infinite block 'No spam/vandalism allowed It barely even needs to be said that we don't want any of this. Failure to follow this rule: first time = removal of content, and one month block second time = removal of content, and infinite block 'Age' Since there still can be some mature content in some of Team Crafted's videos, you must be the age of 13 or older, as it is also one of Wikia's rules. If you know somebody that is underage here, please contact me, and I will have a talk with that person. When on the forums, chat, blogs, etc 'Be polite to others' I ask that all of you are nice to each other on the forums. Respect other people's opinions on certain subjects, don't blackmail/threaten others, and even try to make friends! If you are having trouble with another user here, try to compromise with him/her before reporting to me. Failure to follow this rule: first time = warning second time = another warning third time = one week block fourth time = one month block fifth time = one year block sixth time = infinite block 'Do not give away any personal information' To keep you and other users safe, please do not give away your email address, your phone number, your home town, your house address, etc. However, telling people your gender, your home state, your age, etc isn't much of a deal. If you see somebody do this, please report to me. Failure to follow this rule: first time = removal of information, and a warning second time = removal of information, and a two week block third time = removal of information, and an infinite block Thank you for reading all of these rules. I will be sure that you follow them respectfully, and will accept the consequences if you fail to follow them. If you have anymore questions, contact me, and I will be sure to help. Sincerely, Thomas D. Coyote, Wiki founder